Call me?
by kutiekat44
Summary: Duncan walks into a coffee shop and reunites with a certain cit from his past


Disclaimer I own nothing

Summary: Duncan goes to s coffee shop and finds a familiar ex CIT

"Duncan you're not doing anything go get us some coffee" yelled my insufferable boss. My name is Duncan Summers that one bad boy from that crappy reality show 10 years ago. Unfortunately nothing worked out like I planned from that show, Gwen broke up with me, I lost a lot of my million from Courtney and other stupid crap, and above all else I work in a crappy tattoo parlor in my hometown of Toronto Canada.

I'm thankful the coffee shop isn't far away only about five minutes walking distance. I walk into the Starbuck and smell all of the different coffee smells fill my nose. The warm air surrounds me and I feel really comfortable until I hear the whiny voice of a certain brunette say, " You call this coffee this tastes like ass hole mixed with dirt this is a disgrace, you should be ashamed to call yourself an employee,"

"Mam pl-pl-please don't yell we will get you a new coffee," said the frightened employee

"Just….. a new coffee?" "Are you serious I've had better service at Walmart!" shouted the enraged former CIT.

"If-f-f-f you stop your stop yelling, I will give you a free coffee, and new free coffee for the next time you come here," said the timid employee.

"Fine," she stepped out of line and sat down, she looks better than she ever has. She had grown at least an inch since I had seen her last at a concert accidentally after the show ended, her beautiful brown hair had grown to a little past her shoulders. It was impossible not to stare at her pouty lips and her even curvier body she was hotter than ever. I walk over to her table to hear her speaking in Spanish to someone on the phone she didn't notice me sit down. "Mamá por favor recoger. Necesito hablar contigo." As she hung up the phone she looked in pain almost like she wanted to cry.

When she finally notices me she says, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"What princess you don't recognize me, I'm hurt," I say with a cocky grin. Her eyes widen immensely I had changed a lot over the last few years I had become taller, and lost the Mohawk.

"What do you want?" I don't want to see you; I don't want to be near you I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

" Come on let's talk, What's up with you these last few years you haven't written or called it's almost like you're ignoring me."

Her eyebrows come together I know she's mad she becomes extra cute when she knits her eyebrows together.

Her voice is all of a sudden weak and low in a whisper she says, "Duncan please, not here right now."

"Why not you always like talking, talk to me right now I'm all ears."

"You really want to hear what's been going on with me all these years?" with questioning eyes.

"Well after total drama All Stars I had a one night stand with Scott and got pregnant, my parents found out and I got kicked out and cut off and almost had an abortion, when I went to college afterwards I couldn't find the lawyer job I wanted. Then later Scott found out and fought me for custody he stayed with me and he was an abusive little prick, One day he hurt me so bad that my neighbors heard he was sent to jail and then later I started going to different law firms trying to become a lawyer but no one would take me everyone said the same thing, "Aren't you that one girl from total drama?" I was basically laughed out of the building. Until one day I met this guy at a bus stop he said he was starting a law firm I didn't believe him but I was desperate for a job. Turns out he was serious we started a law firm and built it from the ground up."

I couldn't believe it mostly that Courtney would ever stay with any that would hurt her.

"Duncan… Duncan… are you even listening to me?" "I knew this was a waste of time, said the tired brunette"

"No, I was just thinking…"said the ex-delinquent.

We sat there in an intense silence until the Starbucks employee then yelled," Courtney, Courtney Winters. She got up to pick up her coffee but I grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Will you call me," I said with a desperate voice.

Her eyes did that cute little sparkle I love, "Maybe…. Maybe not," she said with her adorable grin. While she walks away from me in the small coffee shop I can't help thinking of the first time she walked out of my life and just like then and now I knew she'd be back.

A.N I thought that was actually good, I haven't posted on hear in a billion years but I've recently had inspiration to write again thanks to anyone who read that it means a lot to me love it or hate it review please thanks

XOXO

Kamilah

"Mamá por favor recoger necesito hablar contigo

Translation

Mom please call me I need to talk with you


End file.
